


A Certain Dirty Charm [Fanart]

by MaesterChill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Art, Boys In Love, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Teasing, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: It never ceases to astound Draco how Neville’s ability to do basic cleaning charms really hasn’t improved one iota since Hogwarts. Good thing he loves the dolt so bloody much his heart could burst.





	A Certain Dirty Charm [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).

> Happy birthday Chris you lovely lovely person!! Hope you have a wonderful day and get spoiled rotten. You asked me a while back for domestic Dreville on the couch and I hope this gives you a smile.
> 
> Thanks to timothysboxers for the side squee and the _interesting_ eyebrow and hair-colouring discourse.


End file.
